I sigh, you sigh
by Moon Prynces
Summary: "Sigh one more time and I swear I'm gonna shove my tongue down your throat!" he threatened with a manic look. Blossom/Brick and nonsense.


12-7-10

1:45am

Summary–"Sigh one more time and I swear I'm gonna shove my tongue down your throat!" he threatened with a manic look. Blossom/Brick and nonsense.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–I sigh, you sigh**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Do you want me to shut you up?" he asked after the nth sigh.

She looked over in surprise. "What?" Then, "Well I'm sorry if I'm still a little depressed over the fact that my sister moved across the country to follow her idiot boyfriend."

"And her dreams," he added, looking back down into his textbook.

"Yeah, those too," she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you're really supportive," he said dryly.

"Like. Pantyhose," she said back decisively.

Brick blinked at her odd analogy before glancing around the quiet library.

**xoxo**

It was only a fifteen minute car ride. And red lights were barely a minute long. _And_ the radio was on!

But still, the only thing he heard was her sighing. Light, not forced and just an exhalation through the nostrils. Yet each one carried some worry or fear or distress. And it was obvious she was trying to not let it get to her, to not think about whatever it was, so much.

Blossom was too busy looking out her window to notice her boyfriend gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. Or that his face was twisted up in an irritated expression. _Or_ that he had gone through a yellow light turning red.

She sighed again, this time longer and with her lips parted.

It wasn't loud. It shouldn't have bothered him.

But it did.

Which was why Blossom found herself lurching forward (though the seatbelt did prevent her head from colliding with the dashboard).

She looked over. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily, pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

Thankfully there were no other cars around so there hadn't been a chance of an accident. In fact no one seemed to be around this street.

Brick glared at her. But then he took a deep breath and forcibly removed any signs of distress before asking, "Are you okay?"

She blinked. "I'm perfectly fine. All I needed was a ride." She raised a brow. "But if you have other things to do then I can walk from here."

And she moved to open the door.

But Brick hit a button, clicking all the locks in place.

Blossom turned to him again.

"Are you sure?" he prodded expectantly.

"Yeah," she said slowly and nodded exaggeratedly.

His lips twisted up and eyes narrowed, trying to decide something.

"Okay," he responded.

**xoxo**

His lips moved across her neck, leaving a trail of soft, tickling kisses.

They went from her climbing into his lap and completely distracting him from an upcoming midterm to him laying her across his bed and exacting revenge.

Most people, especially their high school classmates, would never have guessed she could be a bigger freak than him.

Brick grinned as his mouth reached her collar bone and her hands gripped the sides of his shirt.

After three years of dating and at nineteen years of age, Blossom was no longer easily embarrassed (or at all) at the things they did behind closed doors. The only downside to this was Brick didn't have the pleasure of watching her turn red in mortification anymore.

He heard her sharp intake of breath when his cold fingers touched the side of her stomach.

And then there was the sigh that came after he kissed her cheek before moving to her lips.

Yeah, that sigh he didn't mind.

**xoxo**

"Buttercup and I raced around the track a few times," she said while leaning over and breathing heavily.

Brick didn't look up from pouring himself orange juice.

"And," Blossom said emphatically, "She won for once." And then a sigh followed. Though how that was possible when she was struggling to get oxygen in her lungs...

He smirked. "That's not the first time."

She glared at him. "I believe she cheated those times."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes away, grinning as he took a sip.

**xoxo**

He walked in to see her cursing at the television.

Brick raised a brow and carefully set down his backpack.

"Something wrong?"

"Never. Better," she said in a strained voice and folded her arms, eyes still glued to the TV.

It was after he walked towards the sofa that he saw two huge bags.

"Didn't you say you were gonna–"

"Do the laundry?" she cut him off while looking at him with a dangerous expression. She had a brow arched with tight lips, the anger subtle but strong. "The damn RA won't fix the freaking machines. He said he would – a week ago! Soon we're gonna be going to class naked or with dirty clothes on, as will the rest of the building."

Brick held his hands out in the defensive pose, trying to calm her down (and prevent her from taking it out on him).

Then she let out this sigh that turned into a frustrated growl.

He had opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

Blossom picked up the remote and started changing the channel. Again, and again.

"I'll do the laundry," he said slowly, carefully. "There's a place by–"

Brick reached over to grab one of the bags, but as he pulled nothing happened.

He looked up to see Blossom staring at him hard and holding the bag, pulling it back.

"No, I said _I_ would do it!"

He gaped, not letting go. "I'm trying to be _nice!_"

"I have more clothes than you do!" she argued.

"That's for sure," he rolled his eyes.

"Then," she tugged, "Let." Another pull. "Go!" And another.

"Blossom!" he shouted in disbelief.

She blinked and realized something. Then abruptly let go.

"How about we both go?" Brick offered.

"That...sounds like a good idea." She sighed in relief. "Finally, some clean clothes." Before a comment could be made she said, "Don't."

**xoxo**

She glanced up suspiciously, looking for the source.

Brick was too involved with his book to notice her.

After a moment Blossom looked over again, just as he leaned his head back on the sofa and moved the book so it stayed in his line of vision.

Again she turned away, enjoying her ice cream.

Ten minutes later it happened again and Brick was dropping the book softly onto the coffee table before picking up another.

"Are you doing this to me on purpose?" Blossom suddenly asked.

Brick made a strange face. "What?"

The spoon clattered around in the bowl. "You!" she pointed across the room. "Are sighing like there's no tomorrow," she complained.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "I've got a paper to write but I can't find the right sources to use and..." Brick looked up and squinted his eyes. "I was _sighing?_" he asked.

She nodded with a blank face and picked up her spoon.

He looked around the room with a 'what the hell?' expression.

**xoxo**

He just happened to walk into the room at the wrong moment.

His eyes went wide and mouth opened while an angry, yet horrified expression plagued his face.

Blossom casually glanced over when she noticed his presence. Her brows came together as she saw him.

"Wha–"

"Sigh one more time and I swear I'm gonna shove my tongue down your throat!" he threatened with a manic look.

She was taken-aback for a moment, lifting her head from her palm to stare in confusion.

Then, she tried to frown at him (with great difficulty apparently).

"I'd like...to see...you _try_," she spoke, enunciating each word carefully.

Brick paused, the wheels turning in his head as he realized what exactly he'd said...and where this was leading him.

"I. Will," he replied with a cocky quirk of the lips.

**xo end xo**

**Guys,** this was meant to _not_ make much sense. Don't think too hard or assume there was a real plot. The events take place over the course of a few days or weeks or something. Not really months, and definitely not years.

They're 19 years old, in case you missed it. They _are_ living together, on a college campus. And...they're...grown up? XD

Another random idea I had – I think while walking up the stairs on my way to my room. It's weird how my mind works...

Thanks for reading and maybe you can tell me what you think. I hope this story made you smile or even laugh. =]

12-8-10

1:03am


End file.
